


Roasted

by UNICORNZWAG



Series: Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: Tony and Pepper can't help but be worried when a certain someone disappears unexpectedly.





	Roasted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: Roasted

Pepper was pacing on the phone. She had called everyone she could think of. She sighed when she turned and saw the tiny lights of a tell-tale Iron Man suit flying towards the window. 

 

“I can’t find him. It’s like he’s disappeared off the face of the Earth.”

 

”He probably has,” she muttered back, plopping down on the couch. 

 

“I just can’t believe he wouldn’t tell us he was going off to do something,” Tony muttered angrily. “He knows we worry about him as much as he worries about us.” 

 

“Well, I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight.” 

 

Some sitcom was put on the television as a bottle of wine was uncorked. Neither of them really remember doing it, as they sit on the couch, fretting. Friday keeps them updated as she checks databases and security for people entering and leaving the atmosphere and interactions that SHIELD and other organizations are having.

 

It’s seven in the morning, just after they’ve both dozed off that the security system alerts of a disruption. Tony jumps up to put on his suit and check, but Friday has already disabled the system and labeled it a false alarm. 

 

“Are you back?” Pepper murmurs, looking at the doorway.

 

“Sorry to scare you, darlings. I didn’t even have time to let you know I was leaving.” 

 

Tony doesn’t know weather to hit him or hug him. He does both. Loki winces slightly, though he looks totally fine. 

 

“Take off that stupid allusion and let us help you,” Pepper orders. It falls away to reveal a singed god with a smirk still on his face. 

 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Tony almost shouts. 

 

“Got a tad bit roasted, love.” 

 

“We need to have a serious talk about this,” Pepper grumbles, “later though.” She pulls her husbands onto the couch to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
